


A Moment

by quiescently



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiescently/pseuds/quiescently
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Barry share a quiet moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

Their room was a mess, covered in clothes, a spilled glass of water, and paperwork that may or may not have been important. Neither of the two men really cared at this point as they lay in bed, their bare bodies entangled in the sheets. 

Barry lay on his side and pressed his hand gently on Oliver's bare chest, slowly stroking up and down. The younger man nuzzled his head into his lover's neck and placed soft kisses on his shoulder blade. Oliver reached down to interlock their fingers so he could bring Barry's hand to his lips, giving it a kiss before guiding their hands towards his slow beating heart. He could feel the warm breath on his shoulder as Barry sighed with content. 

Oliver loved these moments the most. The quiet moments where he could just relax feeling Barry's warmth beside him. Of course, sex was great. It was fun and exhilarating, especially with Barry. But sex couldn't compare to the moments just after, the times when they would cuddle and listen to each other's heartbeat as they fell asleep. Or when they would hold hands, gazing into each other's eyes before Oliver kissed Barry's forehead. Oliver cherished these moments. He had never felt more at peace, more at _home_.

Home. Home is something that Oliver hasn't felt since his dad's ship sank; since he got stuck on that island. Oliver lacked that feeling of belonging, the feeling of being exactly where you should be. That is before he met Barry. Barry made Oliver feel human, like maybe he wasn't as screwed up as he thought he was. Barry brought out the light inside him, and that was just something that his family and friends hadn't been able to do since he returned. Oliver smiled as he fiddled with Barry's fingers. Maybe it was time to look for a ring and make his home permanent. But that could wait. Right now all Oliver wanted was to enjoy the company of the man next to him.

Barry was trying to remember everything he could about Oliver in this moment. To remember the feeling of Oliver's scared chest and the calloused hands of the archer, and sound of his breathing. He even wanted to remember his boyfriend's scent even though he reeked of sweat and smoke, and he want to remember the little stubble that was growing on his chin. Barry nuzzled in closer to his love, and he watched as Oliver played with his fingers in such a mesmerizing way. God, Barry wished they could stay like this forever. 

Being with Oliver made Barry feel more complete than he ever had before. Ever since he became The Flash, Barry struggled trying to explain what he was going through to his friends and family, but with Oliver he didn't have to say a single word. Oliver just understood, and Barry loved him for that. Barry loved everything about Oliver, and he could never wait for the moments where he could cuddle up next to his love and bask in his warmth. With Oliver he could slow down , and he knew everything would be okay. 

Oliver maneuvered himself so that both men were face to face. They gave each other a smile before going in for a kiss, Oliver's hands on Barry's hips and Barry's cupping the older man's face. Barry eventually pulled away and curled up under Oliver's chin. Both were lying peacefully together until suddenly a phone vibrated.

Barry groaned into the other man's chest as Oliver reached for his phone on the nightstand. "It's a text from Felicity," he explained. "I have to go to the foundry."

Barry just laughed and said, "You mean the Arrow Cave."

Oliver rolled his eyes as he shuffled out of bed. "I'm not calling it that." And he proceeded to pick his clothes up off the ground. Barry watched with a smirk as Oliver bent down to pick up his pants.

"Hey, nice ass. Why don't you bring it back into bed?" Barry said suggestively. Oliver chuckled and shook his head gently. He walked over to the grinning man in the bed and looked him in the eyes.

"You're sneaky, trying to get me to stay aren't you?" He leaned down and kissed his lover. He pulled away and said, "But I have to go. I have a city to protect, and you do too."

Barry sighed with a small smile mumbling something along the lines of 'I know'. Then all of a sudden, there was a gust of wind and a flash of red, and magically Oliver had a shirt on. He turned around to see Barry fully clothed with a grin from ear to ear. Oliver laughed and went in to kiss his boyfriend again. 

They pressed their foreheads together, and Oliver cupped Barry's face. "Good luck and stay safe," the older man whispered to his lover. Barry looked him in the eye conveying the same message, because in their business, that is all they could hope for everyday. "I love you."

"I love you too." Barry gave Oliver a quick peck on the lips. "I gotta head out before I'm late again, or Captain Singh will literally chew my head off." Oliver gave a reassuring nod, and Barry flashed out.

Oliver always worried about Barry in the moments they were apart. He knew that his boyfriend had superpowers and could take care of himself, but their line of work was dangerous. Oliver just had to keep looking forward to the moments when they were together, every night, safe in each other's arms. 


End file.
